Recessed ceiling spots having adjustable direction of the emitted light are commonly used in lighting applications in shops, theatres, galleries, etc. Conventionally incandescent or CDM lamps, i.e. metal halide lamps employing a ceramic discharge tube in place of the usual quartz type, are typically used as light sources in such light emitting devices. These types of light sources requires bulky and heavy mechanical parts to enable an adjustable direction of light emitted from the device. The adjustment of the direction of light is typically achieved by means of tilting and rotating of the complete light emitting device. More recently light emitting diodes, LEDs, have entered into this field of lighting applications. When utilizing LEDs as light sources a similar problem as described above arises. The LEDs require cooling which is often achieved using relatively large and bulky heat sinks.
US 2008/0089085A1 discloses a headlamp for a motor vehicle having an adjustable light path direction. The utilized light source comprises a LED mounted onto a heat sink, which also forms part of a housing of the headlamp. Thus, the light source is arranged within the housing. Furthermore, a movable reflector is distantly arranged from the light source, such that at least a part of the light emitted from the light source is reflected towards a lens, through which light is outputted from the device.